


The Rent Boy

by thecheekydragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, POV Alternating, Prostitution, Rent Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets together with rent boy Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rent Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on July 14, 2010. 
> 
> (Just doing some housekeeping a little bit at a time.)

It had become Arthur’s custom to stop at the hotel bar after work, and leisurely sip a double scotch on ice, while he surreptitiously watched those around him.

He liked coming to the hotel for two reasons. One: It wasn’t likely he would run the risk of bumping into any of his office colleagues (most couldn’t afford the luxury of drinking anywhere but the local pub), and Two: This particular hotel – a five-star establishment – stocked and served a fine double-cask scotch.

Arthur had been watching one particular fellow quite religiously the past few weeks - a tall, lanky, dark-haired thing of beauty.

Today, the object of his gaze had arrived five minutes after Arthur had taken a seat at the bar, this time meeting up with a distinguished-looking, salt-and-pepper-haired, business-suited man at one of the dimly lit corner tables in the small hotel bar.

Arthur, of course, had his suspicions.

“That young guy there,” Arthur said to the bartender as he poured scotch over ice, gesturing his head toward the corner. “You know him?”

“He’s a hustler, mate,” the bartender said. “A rent-boy.”

“Yeah?” Arthur acknowledged, his suspicions confirmed.

The bartender smiled. “Yeah. Goes by the name of Merlin. Usually meets up with some business suit who has a room here.” The bartender returned the bottle to its place on the shelf. “You looking for some action?”

Arthur shrugged. _Was_ he looking for some action?

He considered the rent-boy – Merlin. To anybody, he looked like your average young guy – t-shirt over long shirt, jeans, lightly messed gelled hair. Arthur supposed it was a look that would attract many a business executive looking for a romp. Hell, it was a look that attracted Arthur.

Arthur continued to watch slyly as the rent-boy shared a drink with the business exec, blatantly flirting, laughing at jokes unheard. He imagined that this was where and how Merlin negotiated the details of the ‘arrangement’ before he allowed the punter to take him to the room he was staying in at the hotel. To a casual onlooker, Merlin could have been a son or a nephew of the businessman, easily explained should the pairing raise more than an eyebrow. But nobody here seemed to mind or question.

Arthur had noted seeing Merlin in the hotel bar four times this week already, each time meeting a business executive type in his mid to late forties, men staying at the hotel for two or three days on business. This alone suggested that Merlin was making out pretty good at hustling. 

And why wouldn’t he? Arthur would bet that more than half of the men in this hotel bar tonight wanted to fuck him. He sure as hell did.

Merlin and the man got up from the table, presumably having reached an agreeable arrangement. The man gave the bartender a friendly nod as they passed by the bar. For a second, Merlin caught his eyes with sexy blue ones, and Arthur felt a hotness build up in his pelvis.

Arthur sighed, knowing he would dream tonight of all the filthy things he imagined the punter would do to the rent-boy. 

~*~*~*~

Merlin took a seat on the bar stool next to him and gestured for the bartender to pour him a drink.

“Date a no-show tonight?” Arthur signalled to the bartender to put Merlin’s drink on his tab.

Merlin looked at Arthur with interest. “I’ve seen you here before,” he commented. “A local?” 

“Um-hmm,” Arthur replied, liking the silky sound of Merlin’s voice. He decided he liked a lot of things about Merlin – his voice, his eyes, his smile, his body. “I’m Arthur,” he introduced.

“Merlin,” the rent-boy replied. 

They made small talk. Arthur furtively eyed Merlin up as they talked, making note of how his blue Henley matched the shade of his eyes and hugged the curves of his lankiness, the way his lips kind of pouted sensuously when he talked, the way his long fingers curled seductively around his glass as if fondling it. The punter who had stood this rent-boy up had to be fucking crazy, Arthur thought.

Arthur further decided there was something very hot about sitting next to and eye-sexing a guy who let others fuck him for cash. He had to be good, right? And the more he thought about it, the more Arthur wanted to take Merlin up to a room and...

“How much for a night?” Arthur blurted out before he lost his nerve.

To his surprise, Merlin chuckled. Damn, he liked that too. “What makes you think I’m selling?”

Arthur blushed and Merlin grinned then drained the contents of his glass. 

He named a standard fee, then said, “But for you, it’ll be double that plus you have to rent a room here at the hotel.”

Arthur gave him a look. “How come it’s double for me?”

Merlin gave Arthur a once-over that had him blushing again. “Cuz you’re not the run-of-the-mill business type I usually get.” He smiled. “I sense high maintenance.” Merlin crossed his arms against his chest. “Plus you’ve got the money to pay.”

“And what makes you think that?”

Merlin’s eyes sparkled. “I can just tell,” he said. “So – double fee plus room. What do you say?”

Arthur considered for a moment before saying, “Okay. But you had better be worth it.”

Merlin grinned at him and that alone was almost worth the double fee. “Oh, I’m worth it. You'll see."

~*~*~*~

“So, how does this work?” Arthur asked once they were inside the lush hotel room.

“You tell me what you want and I do it.”

“Anything?”

“Anything,” Merlin said. “You want me to suck your cock, I’ll suck your cock. You want to suck mine, that’s fine too. You can fuck me blind or I can fuck you blind – as many times as you want and are able. You bought, you get.”

Arthur’s ears were burning. Merlin was a kid – well, only a few years younger than he was, really, but he had a young look about him – and the dirty talk coming out of his mouth was serving to be a total turn on.

“Anything you don’t do?” Arthur asked. It was an honest question.

Merlin smiled. “No kissing,” he said, surprising Arthur. “Too intimate.”

Intimate was shoving your cock into someone you didn’t even know or letting that person shove his cock into you, so deep you could feel it in your throat. Really, _kissing?_

Merlin reached into his pockets, pulled out a handful of condom packages and dumped them on the night table.

“You got any?” he asked Arthur.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, looking at the pile on the table top. Merlin had pulled out three packages from each pocket.

Merlin followed Arthur’s gaze, then shrugged, grinning. “I think there’s probably enough there if we go all night.”

_Holy hell_ , thought Arthur. He had never had sex with a prostitute before – man or woman. Nor had he ever had sex with someone he didn’t even know. But to his surprise and excitement, he was finding it hotly erotic just thinking about fucking a guy, especially one as enticing as Merlin, who fucked others for money. 

Arthur just stood there. “So...?”

“You’ve never done this before, have you?”

Arthur shook his head. 

“Okay,” Merlin said easily. “How ‘bout if I start things off then?”

Merlin ‘started things off’ by pulling on Arthur’s expensive silk tie and loosening it. He then deftly unbuttoned his dress shirt, slipping it over his shoulders. Merlin smoothed his hands over his chest before popping the clasp of his pants and sliding down the zipper.

Merlin dropped to his knees. He slipped Arthur’s pants and briefs down over his hips, exposing Arthur’s hardening erection. He placed his hands on Arthur’s hips, pulling him forward, flicking a tongue out to lick the tip of his cockhead, tantalizing, teasing then finally taking Arthur’s cock into his mouth.

Merlin licked and sucked, taking Arthur in so deeply his cock was halfway down Merlin’s throat. Arthur moaned and pulled on Merlin’s head to further encourage him. He had never had anyone suck his cock like this. It was hot and fantastic and erotic and _dirty_.

Arthur was on the verge of coming and Merlin, experienced, sensed it. He pulled back and let Arthur’s cock fall from his mouth, causing Arthur to whimper.

“Take my clothes off,” Merlin instructed, pulling Arthur by the tie toward the bed. “Then fuck me.”

Arthur stepped out of his pants as Merlin pulled him forward and shrugged his dress shirt off completely. He pulled the tie over his head and cast it to the floor. Then he focused his attention on undressing Merlin, peeling off clothes with nervously excited hands and fingers. 

When Merlin was naked, Arthur first indulged in assessing and appreciating his glorious body. Then he turned Merlin onto his hands and knees on the bed and reached for a condom package. 

He pulled his cock a few times then rolled on the condom. He pressed his rubber-clad cockhead against Merlin’s tight entrance. Arthur hesitated. Shouldn’t he prepare Merlin or something?

“Go ahead,” Merlin encouraged. “I do this all the time, remember?”

That did it for Arthur. He let his inhibitions go and thrust hard into Merlin. He heard Merlin gasp softly as he pressed his full length in, the gasp turning into moans as Arthur established a steady rhythm. 

For the first time in his life, as he fucked this stranger, this rent-boy, Arthur felt he could let himself go completely. He pounded into Merlin hard and deep, with Merlin taking every bit of it and giving just as much back.

Arthur wasn’t sure if coming hard and loud was part of the code of conduct for rent-boys, but Merlin came like it was the best sex he’d ever had. This pleased Arthur but also put him over the edge. He erupted like a volcano, letting the waves of orgasm wash over him and then settle before gently pulling out and collapsing on the bed beside Merlin.

“Good?” Merlin asked, sounding breathless.

“Yeah.”

“Do it some more?”

“Yeah.”

“Good thing I brought all those condoms.”

“Yeah.”

Merlin huffed out a chuckle. 

~*~

Arthur used two more of the condoms fucking Merlin. He gave way to Merlin’s experience, allowing Merlin to mount him, impaling himself on Arthur’s cock, sliding up and down with a rhythm that had Arthur coming quickly, while Merlin stroked his own cock until he erupted, spilling hot onto Arthur’s stomach.

A half-hour’s rest and then Arthur was on his knees on the bed, with Merlin pulled up onto his lap. Arthur thrust deep into Merlin as he pulled the boy into him. This time, orgasm came more slowly. It was when Merlin’s mouth gaped open and his eyes rolled back into his head that Arthur reached his peak and finally came.

~*~

Arthur let the rent-boy take _him_ , kneeling on the floor, bent over the seat of the lounging chair. Merlin fucked as good as he got fucked – maybe even better. He knew exactly how to bring Arthur to ultimate pleasure. First, by slowing pushing in and then pulling out, teasing him, then thrusting hard and deep, hitting the spot that made stars explode behind Arthur’s eyelids.

~*~

Merlin was straddling Arthur who was seated on the desk chair, the full length of his condom-clad cock shoved up into Merlin. Neither one of them was moving, but it didn’t matter. Just the feel of Merlin around him – tight – made Arthur heady. 

Arthur thought it was interesting. This rent-boy who fucked for a living seemed to have total control over him. Merlin completely _owned_ him. Arthur would do anything for Merlin. He wondered how many punters had thought that before?

Arthur flicked his tongue out at Merlin’s nipple, licking at first, then sucking it into his mouth. Merlin made a noise deep in his throat. He grabbed Arthur’s face with both hands and pulled his mouth up to meet his. Merlin’s lips were hot but incredibly soft and Arthur revelled in the feel of them on his own. When Merlin’s tongue pressed through his lips, Arthur welcomed it into his mouth, tangling his own with Merlin’s, encouraging him to explore deeply. 

“I thought you said no kissing,” Arthur commented, breathless from the sensuousness of Merlin’s lip-play.

“Um-hmm,” Merlin mumbled against Arthur’s lips, “But, God, you make it fucking impossible not to break that rule.” Merlin continued tongue-kissing him, then extended his lip-play to Arthur’s neck, shoulders, collarbone, and chest. Finally, he rocked himself on Arthur’s cock and breathed against Arthur’s temple, “ _Move_ , goddammit.”

Arthur obeyed Merlin’s order and began thrusting upward, using his hands on Merlin’s hips to help him slide up and down on his cock. _It felt so good._ Arthur was torn between never wanting it to end and needing to relieve his blood-bulging cock by exploding quickly.

Arthur bent his head down to touch his tongue to Merlin’s cockhead and was fuelled into covering it with his mouth when he heard Merlin suck in his breath and groan. He licked and sucked the head as they fucked, finding it hotly erotic to be able to pleasure the rent-boy. Merlin moaned, groaned and sometimes even whimpered, sending Arthur into a sensual frenzy that ultimately made him come undone.

Merlin came on the heels of Arthur’s own orgasm, spurting hot stickiness against Arthur’s lips and into his mouth. He leaned forward into Arthur, panting, trying to catch his breath. 

“Good?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah.”

~*~

They slept for about three hours.

Arthur woke to Merlin kissing his neck, his jaw, his mouth. Apparently once he broke that rule, he couldn't stop himself. 

“So, was I worth it?” Merlin asked, his eyes weary but glinting.

“Oh _hell_ , yes,” Arthur replied and that was the truth. He had been worth it and then some.

Merlin cast a glance toward the night table. “There’s still one left,” he hinted.

Arthur chuckled. “I don’t think I have anything left in me,” he said tiredly. Merlin had pretty much worn him out.

“I do,” Merlin proclaimed, nudging Arthur with his groin.

Despite his fatigue, Arthur was turned on. The rent-boy, the one he had paid double for, was trying to coax him into having sex – again.

Merlin could obviously feel the beginnings of his arousal, and grinned.

“Did you like it when I fucked you?” he asked Arthur.

“God, yes,” Arthur admitted readily. “You know I did.”

“Want me to do it again?”

Arthur gave Merlin a look that told him he would very much like Merlin to fuck him again.

“Come on, then,” Merlin encouraged. “Let’s do it in the shower. Feed two birds with one worm.” He swiped the condom packet from the night table then padded to the bathroom.

Arthur followed.

Merlin didn’t waste any time slipping on the condom and pressing his full length into Arthur after he had sufficiently prepared him by working him up and then open under the spray of the shower. Merlin then set about working on giving Arthur the best orgasm of his life, thrusting hard and deep, while stroking skilled and fast.

The orgasm hit him like a mine field, tiny explosions racking through his entire body. Arthur cried out expressively, practically screaming, his body tensing then shuddering uncontrollably. 

“I’ll take _that_ as a sign of a satisfied customer,” Merlin lilted in his ear.

“Very...satisfied,” Arthur said between pants.

~*~*~*~

It had started to be a regular thing with Arthur. First, once a week – always at the hotel – then it became three and sometimes four nights a week. Arthur always paid double and never complained, and Merlin always gave him more than he would have any other client. 

Kissing, for one. Merlin loved kissing Arthur, especially when Arthur’s cock was buried deep inside him. Kissing added an element of intimacy that Merlin seemed to crave when he was with Arthur.

It wasn’t the usual sex work, which had by now become quite mechanical for Merlin. Sex with punters was just sex – he didn’t feel anything. He always came, of course, but orgasm was mostly a matter of routine, not pleasure – something clients expected, wanted.

But with Arthur, sex was incredible, phenomenally hot, mind-blowing. And Arthur could make him come like nobody ever had.

The sex then moved from the hotel to Arthur’s flat, which turned out to be pretty much what Merlin had imagined. Plush, roomy, with expensive but understated furnishings. Lots of crisp blacks and whites. 

Arthur continued to pay Merlin the double fee. The thing of it was, Merlin would have gladly fucked Arthur for free, although it would have meant that he would have had to find time away from Arthur to score enough punters to keep him happily well. With Arthur as his primary client, Merlin didn’t have to hustle all that much.

It wasn’t long before Merlin was pretty much living at Arthur’s. He would sleep there most nights and would often stay through the morning after Arthur left for work. Merlin would clean up Arthur’s flat, sometimes do laundry, wash any stray dishes, then shower and dress in fresh clothes he had stored in one of Arthur’s drawers (It was Arthur who had suggested this.) before going out for the day. And it wasn’t unusual for Merlin to be back at Arthur’s for the evening, sometimes even for dinner, after which the two of them would fuck late into the night or the wee hours of the morning. 

Based on this arrangement, most would probably consider them a ‘couple’. Merlin himself thought of Arthur more as a ‘boyfriend’ than as a ‘regular’. Arthur, of course, had never defined their relationship. Arthur wasn’t exactly a ‘sugar daddy’ – Merlin laughed at the thought – and he treated Merlin like a boyfriend rather than like a mere rent-boy. He continued to pay Merlin the double-fee for sex – they were easily fucking five to seven nights a week - leaving the notes on the dresser for Merlin each morning.

Arthur didn’t seem jealous or possessive. In fact, he told Merlin he could go ahead and continue hustling. Merlin was surprised but Arthur explained that it was a total turn on for him that others would pay to have “his guy” work his magic and give them the best orgasms of their lives. 

“The only stipulation,” Arthur had told him, “is that you charge double _and_ you tell me all about how you blow their minds.”

Merlin had agreed and added, “I’ll even give you the money I score, seeing as the money I get from you keeps me very well.”

So that had been the deal they had made. 

~*~

Merlin decided it was nice waking up in bed with Arthur in the mornings, his body tucked snugly into his. With most of his clients, he had never stayed longer than he had to.   
It was the weekend, which meant Arthur didn’t have to get up to go to work and Merlin could stay snuggled into the warmth of his sleeping body for a few hours more. 

It had been a very busy night. Arthur had been particularly horny, and he had jumped Merlin the second he had come through the door. 

They had fucked all over Arthur’s flat. Arthur had been insatiable, constantly wanting, until he had had no choice but to stop – they had run out of condoms.

“Fuck!” Arthur had complained.

“We’ve done a lot of that already,” Merlin had teased.

“Yes, we have,” Arthur had agreed, but then had whined, “But I wanted to do it some more.”

Merlin had chuckled. “I think you need to sleep.”

Arthur had pouted and then had reluctantly allowed Merlin to tuck them into the bed together. He had fallen asleep about a second after he had laid his head down.

Merlin felt lips on the back of his neck and a growing hardness against his buttocks. He wiggled around to face Arthur.

“God, Arthur, are you _still_ horny?”

Arthur smiled. “For you I am.”

“Blow job?” Merlin offered.

“Hmm…let me,” Arthur murmured, already moving down Merlin’s naked body to take his cock into his mouth.

It took everything in Merlin’s power not to explode on contact.

“God, I love it when you do this to me,” Merlin expressed raggedly, as Arthur used his mouth to bring Merlin to the height of pleasure.

“And I love it when you squeal like a girl when I do this to you,” Arthur replied, grinning wickedly.

And Merlin did squeal when Arthur brought him off with his skilled sucking, letting Merlin shoot his payload down his throat. He loved that Arthur let him do this. It was rare for a client to suck him off and rarer still for one to let him come in his mouth. Punters usually preferred that he suck their cocks. Of course, Merlin was very good at that, and depending on his mood and the client, he sometimes let one come in his mouth, but for the sake of health, Merlin didn’t usually swallow. He normally did what he had done for Arthur that first time – suck a client’s cock until he was almost ready to come and then let the client, who was beyond aroused, fuck him. It was what they usually wanted anyway.

As he came down from his sex high, Merlin considered telling Arthur that he should become a rent-boy, because the things Arthur did to him were beyond amazing. Arthur would easily be able to make a lucrative career out of hustling, scoring a mass of clients who would pay a lot of money for his body and his services. But Merlin did not want to share Arthur with anyone. Arthur was his. And Merlin was so very Arthur’s.

“You hustling tonight?”

“I could be persuaded to stay in,” Merlin replied.

Arthur smiled. “I’ll give you double the double,” he offered.

“Quadruple? Yeah, that would do it.” Merlin didn’t even need that incentive, but he kept that to himself.

“We need more condoms,” Arthur remarked.

“Let’s shower then and go get some.”

~*~*~*~

Merlin had met up with his friend Lance for a drink at the local pub. 

“You’re still hustling?” Lance said. “I thought you’d quit, now that you’re pretty much set up with this Arthur chap.”

Merlin shrugged. “Yeah, well Arthur likes me hustling. It turns him on.”

“Let me get this straight,” Lance said. “Your boyfriend likes it that you’re fucking other men for money?”

“It’s the idea more than anything,” Merlin told him. “All he has to do is _think_ I’m hustling.”

“So, you’re not really hustling?” Merlin shook his head. “But you let Arthur think you are.” Merlin nodded. “Why?”

“Because it makes him happy. And it makes him want me all the time – and I mean _all the time_. We’re fucking like 10-7 and it is mind-blowing fucking fantastic. What more could a guy want?”

As per their ‘deal’ and whenever the mood struck him, Merlin regaled Arthur with tales of his hustling sexploits. The stories were easy, of course, to make up; he did have tonnes of experience to draw on. And, the best part, was that his stories – which he ensured were pornographic as hell - always ended with Arthur being very turned on and the two of them taking turns fucking each other into oblivion. Really, what more _could_ a guy want?

Lance laughed. “I don’t know which one of you is more fucked up.”

~*~*~*~

Merlin was still sleeping, as he usually was when Arthur left for work. Arthur looked down at him, his face peaceful, beautiful. He brushed a kiss across Merlin’s forehead. As usual, Arthur put the money on the dresser, smiling. He knew he’d get most of it back by the end of the week, after Merlin brought him his ‘hustling’ pay then set about tantalizing him with stories of what he had let some businessman do to him. 

Arthur chuckled to himself thinking how comical it was that they had pretty much passed the same set of notes back and forth for over a month now, and how creative Merlin was in describing his hustling exploits, even though Arthur knew Merlin hadn’t fucked anybody but him for several weeks. But Merlin’s stories were such a turn-on that Arthur couldn’t resist playing the game. Just last week, Merlin had related a story of how he had let a businessman _and_ his colleague take turns fucking him and Arthur had barely been able to prevent himself from bursting so he could shove his cock into Merlin and reach ultimate release. 

Merlin had such power over him. Arthur adored him, loved everything about him, and not just the sex. The sex was incredible, fantastic. Arthur could never have enough sex with Merlin because it was with _Merlin_ – the rent-boy who owned him. And though Merlin’s hustling stories turned him on immensely (Arthur always imagined himself in the role of punter in Merlin’s tales), Arthur did not like the thought of Merlin _actually_ having sex with anyone but him. Merlin was his. And, he was Merlin’s. Completely.

One day, Arthur would let Merlin know that he was exclusively his and that his heart belonged to him, and him alone. But, for now, Arthur would keep on pretending until Merlin was ready to share the same sentiment with him. Of course, in the meantime, they’d continue having mind-blowing, fucking fantastic sex...


End file.
